1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder and wringer, and more particularly, the present invention to a holder and wringer for a sponge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for toilet articles have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,434 to Shiffer teaches a flat body having outstanding means thereon for supporting various toilet articles. The body having its edges, adjacent its bottom formed with V-shaped notches. A ball-shaped towel support of resilient material having offset ends pocketed in the body in a line with the notches. The sides of the support, at the juncture of the angle ends thereof being angularly disposed for contacting engagement with the opposite walls of the notches when the support is swung against or at an outward angle on the body.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,340 to Messer teaches a liquid dispenser for flush-mounting in a wall that includes a faceplate with front and back surfaces and inlet and outlet openings. A liquid reservoir is attached to and extends rearwardly from the faceplate back surface. A fill spout communicates with the reservoir through the inlet opening and a plunger-type pump communicates with the reservoir through the outlet opening. The fill spout and the pump extend forwardly from the faceplate front surface. The faceplate is adapted for attachment to the wall with the reservoir positioned substantially within the wall.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,948 to Granville et al. teaches a liquid soap dispenser and a mounting base for connection to a counter top on a sink in a public washroom to prevent the unauthorized removal of the dispenser. The dispenser includes a bottle having a spherical bottom wall which prevents the bottle from being self-supporting if removed from the mounting base.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,973 to Gerstmar teaches the ornamental design for a combination sponge caddy and fluid dispenser housing.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,414 to Ong teaches an apparatus for dispensing liquid cleaning substances and that is particularly useful for dispensing dishwashing detergents. The device is formed with a base and a means for supporting a liquid detergent container above the base. This support may take the form of an encircling wall that defines an enclosure for a pump style detergent container having a laterally projecting spout mounted in its mouth, or an upright stanchion that holds a detergent container at an elevated level above the base. In either event the device is provided with a concave, upwardly facing liquid detergent receptacle located atop the base and directly beneath the dispensing orifice of the liquid detergent container. A sponge support is formed atop the liquid detergent receptacle. The sponge support may include a mesh screen and is hinged relative to the base to rotate about a horizontal axis. The sponge support may be moved between a lowered, horizontal disposition directly above the liquid detergent receptacle and a raised disposition out of vertical alignment between the dispensing orifice and the liquid detergent receptacle. The sponge support provides a convenient place for storing a kitchen sponge, and also allows the sponge to dry out.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,032 to Cernuska teaches a sponge shower cleaner for wiping a surface exposed to moisture, such as vertical shower wall, including a cleaning head formed from an absorbent material having a leading cleaning surface and an inclined surface. The inclined surface extends away from the leading cleaning surface at an angle. A cleaning head holder includes a guideway track for receipt and mounting of the cleaning head thereon. A wringing member is connected to the holder and defines a space between the cleaning head inclined surface and the wringing member. An elongated handle is thus two feet in length is connected to the holder and allows the user to orient the leading cleaning surface against and along the surface to be cleaned. The handle is usable with one hand to press the wringing member and the inclined surface against the surface to compress the absorbent material of the cleaning head to extract any moisture and any particulate matter picked up by the cleaning head.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for toilet articles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.